


Ocena

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, Pre-Slash, Tydzień Stargate, Tydzień Stargate 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Zachowanie Rodneya zawsze było dziwne, ale tym razem przesadziłPrompt 14. "Ocena"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Hej,  
> Miałam takie ambitne ambitne plany na Tydzień Stargate, ale jak widać mój wkład będzie dość marny. Mam nadzieję, że za rok uda mi się bardziej włączyć do akcji ;)

          Wszyscy na Atlantydzie wiedzieli, że McKay jest osoba specyficzną i należy uważać co się robi w jego obecności. Czasem nie reagował jak normalna osoba wkurzając się o drobnostkę lub lekceważąc coś, co miało go porządnie wkurzyć. Ale tu chodziło już o przyzwyczajenie, to było normą, póki przy jego stanowisku nie pojawiła się tablica, na której wypisane były imiona jego najbliższych współpracowników wraz z datami. I zawsze, jak w zegarku o dwudziestej pierwszej w danym dniu pojawiały się cyferki. A tylko Rodney znał ich znaczenie.  
          Powinni to zlekceważyć, w końcu dziwactwa McKaya nie były niczym nowym. Jednak John, mimo początkowej obojętności, zaczął się denerwować. Przy imionach innych liczby się zmieniały. Czasem były to dwójki, czasem piątki, jednak ich średnia wahała się przy trzech i pół. U niego sprawa miała się inaczej. On zazwyczaj dostawał jedynkę lub dwójkę, a nawet jakimś cudem zauważył kiedyś zero. Nie rozumiał co to znaczyło, jednak na pewno nie było niczym miłym. Nie chciał jednak zniżać się do poziomu, gdzie musiałby zapytać o to naukowca, a przynajmniej nie sam.  
          Pierwszego wysłał Zelenke, licząc, że jako jego najbliższy współpracownik coś osiągnie. Gdy jednak ten został odprawiony z krzykiem, napomknął co nieco Elizabeth. Skoro rządziła Atlantydą, powinna też McKay'em, prawda? Oczywiście to nie przyniosło oczekiwanego skutku. Chyba musiał przygotować się, że sam musi zmierzyć się z naukowcem. To tak bardzo bolało...  
          Sheppard bawił się przy skoczku, nabierając odwagi by w końcu stawić czoła Rodney'owi, gdy podszedł do niego jeden z szeregowych.  
– Nie wiem co pan zrobił, ale współczuję – rzucił na wstępie.  
– O co chodzi? Czy coś...  
– Liczby McKay'a. Znów ma pan zero, choć podobno na początku napisał minusową, po czym ja starł.  
          John zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę laboratoriów. Tego już było za wiele, musieli sobie to wyjaśnić. Rozumiał wszystko, ale te jego dziwactwa były już czymś absurdalnym. Musiał się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi!  
– McKay! Masz w tej chwili przestać! – krzyknął, wchodząc do jego pracowni.  
– Sheppard. Miło ci widzieć. Możesz powiedzieć co takiego masz na myśli? – zaczął z uśmiechem.  
– Te cholerne cyferki. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi i dlaczego znów mam zero?  
– To bardzo proste. To są wasze oceny. W zależności od wcześniejszego zachowania, dostajesz stopień. Ty jakoś nie zasługujesz na zbyt wysokie noty – wyjaśnił ze spokojem.  
– Tak? A to dlaczego? I co to za durny pomysł? – John nie rozumiał do końca o co tu chodzi.  
– Dziś nie miałeś nawet odwagi sam przyjść, wysyłając na przeszpiegi innych ludzi. Zwykle nie przestrzegasz zasad, masz problemy z pracą ze mną, jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, dziecinny...  
– To chore! Zwłaszcza, że ty zawsze zachowujesz się tak samo.  
– Tylko, że ja potrafię z tego korzystać. Ty najwidoczniej jeszcze tego nie opanowałeś i masz problem.  
– Ja mam problem?! Jeszcze się przekonamy!  
          John już miał się odwrócić i wyjść, gdy nagle wpadł na świetny pomysł.  
– Zobaczymy jak to ci się spodoba.  
          Pocałunek był szybki, niespodziewany, ale chyba spodobał się obu stronom. A przynajmniej tak można sądzić po piątce jako ocenie i Sheppardowi, który co wieczór wykupywać sobie coraz to lepsze oceny.


End file.
